yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters - Episode 005
"Eye of the Storm" is the fifth episode of the miniseries Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters. Summary (Episode starts with a blinding light fading to reveal Yugi) As Yugi opens his eyes, the camera pans around to show a desert setting. Joey wonders as to what they're going to do next, Tea saying how standing around won't help, Tristan agreeing. Yugi thinks back to the riddle, wondering what it meant about the 5 tests. Solomon collapses to his knees, but says he'll be fine. Tea uses Happy Lover's "Heart Beam" to help Solomon feel better, though he still feels like he's too old. A flashback occurs, showing the battle between Summoned Skull and The Rock Spirit. Tea suggests they find somewhere to rest, and Tristan makes a sarcastic remark. Joey agrees with Tea, running off to find some shade or an oasis, only to slide unexpectedly down a dune. After the others rush to find him, Joey notices a bunch of tents on the horizon. (Scene change to the tents) As the gang walks through the small village, the whole place seems deserted, but Yugi notices the people hiding from the gang in the entrances of the tents. Joey tries to say hi, but only gets a cold reception. A small girl walks up to the gang, saying how the people of the village have been waiting for them. She then tells the gang to follow her and leads them to a large tent. Joey is suspicious, but Tristan tells him they have no other choice. Inside the tent is an old man, presumably the village elder. Holding out his arms, two balls of blue fire appear in the elder's hands. When the flames disappear a scroll is revealed, and the little girl takes the scroll and gives it to Yugi. It says: "Trial 1: Silence the whisper that rides the desert wind." Yugi and Tea realize that this is the first trial the tablet from the previous episode was talking about. Joey makes a quip about the elder not talking, only to have Tristan be his usual, sarcastic, self. A sudden gust of wind blows outside the tent, a voice telling the gang to turn back. Bewildered by the occurrence, the gang looks around for a moment before the little girl confirms it was the voice that rides the desert wind. Yugi feels they should go investigate and while Tristan was afraid he'd want to do that, Joey tries to build up the group's confidence. After a wicked laugh by the voice, Tea asks for some last minute advice. The little girl mentions about a previous traveler and that he found the weakness in the Eye of the Storm. Tea and Yugi ask about the previous visitor. The girl tells there was only 1 other and that it was a long time ago since they came through. Yugi asks what happened, even though Tristan doesn't want to know. The girl takes off a pentagon-shaped pendant she's wearing and gives it to Tea, saying she'll need it. Another wicked laugh breaks the silence. Joey leads the way as they head off to find the source of the voice. (Scene change to the gang running through the desert) Joey wonders how they're supposed to find a voice that moves on the wind, the voice still telling them to leave and turn back. Yugi realizes the voice is coming from below them and jumps out of the way as a large pit forms before a Medusa Worm crashes up, towering high above them. Solomon tells Yugi to be careful. Yugi switches with Yami. The gang summon out their strongest monsters. Dark Magician, Flame Swordsman, Thunder Kid and Dark Witch. Joey calls for his Flame Swordsman to attack, but just as he's about to strike, the Medusa Worm goes back underground. Just as Yami tells them to stay alert as the beast could be anywhere, a small pit forms behind them. Yami calls for an attack, Dark Magician striking and destroying the Medusa Worm. Tea and Joey rejoice, thinking the test is over, but Yami tells them to listen as the voice starts to laugh. Strong winds blow as 4 more Worms appear from the ground. Two of the worms fire a dark liquid at the gang, who scatter. Joey calls for his Flame Swordsman to attack again, who slices one of the worms in half. Another worm gets behind Dark Witch who strikes back, also destroying a worm. Thunder Kid follows suit and destroys one more as 6 more worms are firing the dark liquid again. Joey realizes there are too many to fight and they still have to find the voice. The storm continues to grow, bringing forth a sandy tornado. Unable to fight or see, the gang just defends as the worms continue to attack. Tristan and Joey attack shadows in the sand walls, only to find out they attacked each other's monsters. The winds and sand engulf them further, enough that they can't even see their own monsters. The voice continues to tell them to give up as Yami notes that the voice is getting closer. Yugi reminds Yami that they need to silence the voice. Yami tells the rest of the gang to forget the worms and try to find the voice. Yami tries to goad the voice into coming out of hiding as the rest of the gang is hit by balls of the sludge from the worms. A worm appears behind Yami and goes to attack, Dark Magician swooping in and pulling Yami out of the way. Flying up above the storm, Dark Magician tells Yami that the small tornado above the storm is the source. Yugi remembers what the little girl said and a flashback occurs of her telling about the eye of the storm. Landing in front of Flame Swordsman, Yami notes how everyone is turning to stone. Narrowly avoiding being hit by the sludge, Dark Magician destroys another worm. Knowing he'll need Dark Magician, Yami returns him to capsule form. Yami and Yugi agree that they need to get to the center of the storm without risking losing Dark Magician. Despite Yami's protests and negative thinking, Yugi says they need to trust in the Heart of the Cards... or capsules. They head on, running forward and avoiding the worms as they go. Managing to avoid being hit by sludge, Yami makes it to the center of the storm, the strength of the wind pushing him to his knees. With a short pep talk from Yugi, he carries on slowly. As he gets closer, he manages to see something inside the eye of the storm. Collapsing, Yami falls unconscious. A vision of a masked figure on a bright background appears to him, telling him that his armor is the key to getting to the eye by merging with his most trusted creature. Summoning forth Dark Magician again, Yugi activates the armor, fusing with Dark Magician to become the Dark Warrior. Spreading his newly acquired armor-wings, he surges forward, flying directly at the tornado at the center of the storm. As he does, he's attacked by a mass of Medusa Worms, defeating them all very quickly. Enveloping himself in a purple aura of dark magic, he flies forward again, piercing through the tornado to reach the calm. Inside he finds a red-robed witch known as Mystical Sand. Yami flies up to attack her as she calls forth demons from the wind itself to attack him, only to have them overpowered as he attacks each one on his way up. Finding that not to work, she summons forth a massive hand of dust and air, using it to grab hold of Yami. A moment passes before he breaks loose and continues his ascent. Upon reaching her, he blasts her with his staff, destroying her and dissipating the storm. The storm gone, Solomon walks over to the rest of the gang who are recovering from the petrifying sludge from the Medusa Worms. Tea wonders where Yugi is, Joey calling for him just before spotting him on the top of a dune, still in the fused Dark Magician form. After a bit of conversation about Yami's vision of the masked man, the fusion wears off, returning Yami back to his old armor. As he collapses from exhaustion, Tea holds him in her arms asking if he's alright? Yami switches back with Yugi. Solomon thinks that it wasn't just the battle, but activating the duel armor has sapped Yugi's energy. Tristan wonders where the village went but Tea notices a small shrine with some awfully familiar looking statues in it. They're of the little girl and the elder from the village. As Tea wonders about it all, a jewel in her pendant changes color from purple to a blood-red. A blast of sand shoots up beside them, revealing another door. Realizing this must be the way to the second trial, and that the pendant changed color because they completed the first trial, they walk into the portal of light. Joey wonders if someone who invented this game has a thing for walking into bright light. Tristan says he has to admit, it is dramatic. Trivia * This is the first episode in which a Duelist uses the Duel Armor merge. ** It appears to greatly strain the wearer if they're not accustomed to it. * As Grandpa keeps out of the fight, it means Summoned Skull was his only monster.